In recent years, an electronic device for displaying a three-dimensional image has been proposed. A device for capturing a three-dimensional image displayed on the electronic device can capture images reproducible as a three-dimensional image by arranging a mirror and the like and capturing two images at angles displaced from each other (see Patent Literatures 1, 2, and 3). Images reproducible as a three-dimensional image can also be captured by arranging a plurality of imaging devices and simultaneously capturing the images using the respective imaging devices (see Patent Literature 4).